


Big Time Rush/One Direction Living Together

by ReaderFan



Series: Big Time Rush/One Direction [1]
Category: Big Time Rush, One Direction
Genre: Arguments, Bands, M/M, Music, New Friendship, New Loves??, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is one of the most well known new bands around the UK and US.<br/>Big Time Rush is one of the biggest Nickelodeon acts and one of the best boybands around.<br/>BTR has a safe house where they live away from crazed fans, 1D has to go live with BTR before the tour to be safe... Kogan And Larry. NOW EDITED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living together

BTR...

We have a mansion in the hills away from all the city noise, paparazzi and all fans. We love our fans but we also need some time away from it all. Management built us a house with ten bedrooms which we didn't understand because we're only four but we love that it's this big because each of us can have our own space without being separated from the others.

1D...

This is going to be our first time in the US. Management informed us that we would be living with the band we would be opening for on tour. We hoped that they wouldn't be prissy like most American celebrities. We actually wanted out own place because we could obviously afford it but they told us that we needed to be safe and we would be safe at the "Big Time Mansion" as they call it.

H: I expect those pricks to be asleep when we get there.

Li: Which pricks?

H: Those lads from Big Time Rush.

Li: Harry you don't even know then and it is pretty early.

H: I just don't like them, plus in London the host always waits for the guest to come no matter what.

Li: Why are you being so impossible. They sound like nice guys plus look Niall, Zayn and Louis are asleep.

H: They can sleep, we've been on a plane and you're only calling them nice because they are giving us a place to stay.

Li: Yes Harry, they don't have to do it yet they are.

H: They're only doing it because they're getting paid.

Li: You're being really rude and irrational right now. You promised us that you'd try to be nice.

H: No, I promised Lou.

Li: Harry please just this once.

H: Why?

Li: Think about us for once in your life, the way you act affects what people think of us all.

~~~~~ MEANWHILE~~~~~

-Logan's POV-

We decided that we'd wait up for the guys of One Direction to arrive or actually I had to bribe them all into staying up with me.

I'd go playing hockey with Kendall, buy James a few extra beauty products and I'd just Carlos more junk food.

We were really exited to have them in our house. As much as we all love each other we appreciate the extra company anytime. The four of us were all currently lying in the living room watching The Cabin In The Woods, Carlos' idea. He loved Horror movies, I didn't mind watching them but I wouldn't say that I was a fan.

IN THE LIMO

-Liam's POV-

We were currently driving up a hill so I decided to wake the lads up because we were close to the house. 

Li: LADS!!! were almost there wake up!!! 

All four of them immediately shot up.

H: See Liam told you they would be asleep.

Li: Please not now Harry! Were Here! 

When we got out we could see four people standing by the door.

K: Oh, hey hello guys.

H: Lads.

Li: Harry shut up.

K: Excuse me?

H: No nothing.

J: Do you guys want us to help you with your bags?

Z: Yes please.

INSIDE

Li: Oh sorry how rude of us. I'm Liam, this is Harry, the blonde sleepy one is Niall, the brunette sleepy one is Louis and that there is Zayn.

BTR: I'm Carlos, I'm James. I'm Kendall, I'm Logan and we're Big Time Rush. (They said the last part with rehearsed precision.

Li: That's really amazing.

C: What is?

LI: The way you say your names in order then your band name together.

C: Practice.

J: We fixed up the rooms as best we could, you can change anything if you want to.

L: We don't have any staff handing around so we do most of the work ourselves besides the occasional clean up crew when we're not here.

H: I shudder to imagine how it must look.

K: Maybe you should shut up and go look.

L: Sorry Kendall's a little cranky at night.

Li: No, no Harry's just being rude.

We helped the guys settle in before switching off the TV and all the lights. Kendall, James and Carlos all decided that they'd be sleeping in my room tonight because my room was the closest an d we were all very tired after the long day. I didn't mind it was nice all of us sharing one bed.

Good Night My Babies.

Good Night Logan.

A/n: So new story how do you like it so far. I'm totally obsessed with KOGAN and now LARRY and I know both are REAL.

Few References:

Carlos- C

James- J

Kendall- K

Logan- L, Daddy

Louis- Lou

Liam- Li, Daddy D(directionair)

Niall- Ni

Zayn- Z

Harry- H


	2. Living Together

-Kendall's POV-

Logan woke us all up extra early so that we could prepare breakfast for the British "Lads"

K:Logan, its way too early.

L: Please Kendall, do it for me.

K: Only if you give me a kiss.

L: Nooooo its way to early for that.

K: Only way.

L: Fine bring that handsome face here. Mwaah.

J: Guys please keep all of that on the down low.

C: Yeah, plus I'm hungry.

J: Carlos is there ever a time that you're not hungry?

C: When I'm asleep. no but then I dream about food.

K: Lets go Litos we'll go make something for you to eat.

BREAKFAST

We didn't know what the other guys wanted for breakfast because they weren't awake yet, so we decided that we'd make bacon and eggs and we also made coffee.

1D's POV

We all surprisingly woke up at the same time and then went into the bathroom together before venturing around the house until we found the kitchen where the BTR lads were.

C: Good morning guys.

J: We made coffee if you'd like some.

H: We like drink tea not coffee.

J: I can uhm make 5 cups, we don't actually drink tea here.

H: Do you have a pot?

J: What?

H: I said....

Li: He said that he'll make it for us right Harry?

H: Yes just show me where everything is. (He sighed)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFTER BREAKFAST

Z: Uhm la... guys would one of you perhaps have any hair product because my hair needs a little tuning up and I seem to have forgotten mine.

Lou: We'll be indoors no one will see you, Zayn.

Z: I see me.

C: Cool you guys have your own James.

Lou: Excuse me?

C: I'm saying that James and Zayn are the same.

K: Once we had a performance in San Fransisco, we arrived late because our stylist didn't put enough product in James' hair and it wouldn't stay up the way he wanted it to.

Ni: That happened at our last show in London last week, because the stylist didn't have enough gel to put in Zayn's hair to keep his perfect quiff.

J: Yeah well we love our hair so shut up. Follow me dude.

K: I think James finally found his soul mate.

HaHaHaHaHa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C: Are you two barbies finally done?

J: Continue and you won't see your helmet.

C: Leave my helmet out of this. I'll stay quiet.

H: Yeah whats the deal with the helmet.

Ni: Do you do stunts and stuff.

L: Carlos is really rough especially on the show and they thought it would be the safer option for him instead of changing his character completely so his father got him that to prevent him from getting seriously injured.

Ni: That's so cool.

Z: Yeah, we should get that for Niall too.

Ni: Oh haha.

L: So tell us something about you guys as a band.

Lou: Harry is the flirt of the band and the other half of Larry Stylinson, Niall is the ever hungry one, Zayn is the self obsessed but caring "Pretty boy", I am the better half of Larry Stylinson and the psycho of the band and Liam Payne is sort of the father of the group.

J: Whoa, who is Larry Stylinsom?

Lou: It's mine and Harry's names put together, like a couple name for our supposed relationship.

J: Oh like Kogan?

Lou: And that is?

J: Bromance between Kendall and Logan.

Lou: Yet another thing our bands have in common.

C: Yeah but Kogan is actually r...

K: Uh, Yeah. Just like you James is the self obsessed but caring "Pretty Boy", Carlos is the always hungry, super rough one, I am the better half of Kogan and Logan Henderson is also like a father to us.

H: Yeah sure he is.

K: K, whats your problem? You've been commenting on everything we say and do and you're being really rude towards Logan.

L: Its okay Harry you don't need to answer that. just drop it please Kendall.

K: No! its rude and he has to apologize.

H: Or what?

K: I said apologize (I said standing up)

Li&L: Both of you stop! (They said in unison)

C: Freaky, Niall do you wanna grab a bite to eat with me?

Ni: Sure, lets go.

C: Is Harry always that rude?

Ni: Only when his jealous.

C: So he's jealous of Logan?

Ni: Don't know, is there anything sweet to eat?

C: Yes but to get it we need to sneak into Logan's room

Ni: Won't we get in trouble?

C: We could, but its totally worth it.

Ni: Lets go

~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!!~!!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~

L: Guys where is Carlos?

Li: And Niall?

J: Oh they left when curly and Kendall started arguing.

L: Which way did they go?

J: To the kitchen.

Z: I'll go check.

.......

Z: Niall and Carlos aren't in there.

Li: What, call Niall and ask him where they are.

L: No need I think I know where they are.

J: How?

L: Lets see it afternoon, after lunch and we're not working

K: They're probably eating junk food somewhere but there isn't any in the kitchen. I checked.

L: Yeah I know I have it.

K: That's why we couldn't find it yesterday, James.

L: Really guys? Come lets go see Carlos and Niall.

LOGAN'S ROOM

-Niall's POV-

Ni: Why does Logan keep the sweet stuff here?

C: Because James, Kendall and I are obsessed. Last week when Logan was asleep we raided the the pantry and finished ALL the sweet things, giving us all bad tummy aches and he had to take care of us. So now he hides it from us, only giving us once in a while.

Ni: So how do you know where he hid it?

C: Three days ago when the groceries were delivered he took all the sweets so I followed him and saw him hiding it here. There it is Fruit Smackers my favourite. There's more here take it.

Ni: Do you have any crisps.

C: What?

Ni: I believe you guys call them chips or potato chips, I don't know.

C: Oh here.

Ni: OH they're so delicious.

C: Yeah

L: I KNEW IT...

Everyone looked like they were trying to hold in their laughter, all except for Logan who didn't look all that happy.

-Logan's POV-

L: What are you guys doing in my room?

C: Eating.

L: I can see that. 

The other guys except for Liam joined the two boys on Logan's bed.

C: We were hungry.

L: Why didn't you just ask me?

C: Sorry, You were busy and I didn't want to bother you. (He said with a dejected look on his face)

L: Carlos... Litos don't do that. I'm not angry, you can continue eating just don't finish it all. I'm not playing doctor again.

C: Thanks.

L: You know you could join em if you want to, Liam.

Li: No, not really a sweet person but I could do with a cup of tea.

L: Yeah me either. Lets go, I'll make coffee and you can make your tea.

IN THE KITCHEN

L: I'll have to make more for the other three too.

Li: I'll also have to make a pot for the others... What did you mean back there when you said "Carlos don't do that"

L: Whenever he feels bad or guilty about something he feels real dejected and when it's real bad he sort of just shuts down.

Li: Okay. So why do you hide the sweets?

L: Last week they ate so much that they were sick and I had to take care of them and I don't feel like taking care of sick boybanders so I hide it now.

They stood there talking making the beverages until the rest of the guys walked into the kitchen.

L: We made coffee and tea for everyone.


	3. Dates and Band Meetings...

-Logan's POV-

After all the guys went to bed Kendall and I were curled up on my bed. Since One Direction came we haven't had much time alone.

(Sigh)

K: Babe whats wrong?

L: What do you mean?

K: Let me see my boyfriend has been quiet all night and now he's sighing.

L: Just thinking, lately we haven't really had any alone time.

K: That's why we're spending the whole afternoon together tomorrow.

L: Really we're still doing that?

K: Yeah, I already told James and Carlos and we also organised security already.

L: Who did you get?

K: The only two who know about us.

L: Have I told you how much I love you?

K: Not lately.

L: Now let me show you. 

He said crawling on to Kendall and putting his legs over Kendall's thighs, straddling him. He then leaned down and gave him a kiss. Neither one of them moved after they finished kissing and Logan fell asleep on Kendall's chest.

NEXT MORNING

-Harry's POV-

I woke up really early this morning. I got dressed and made my bed because Liam said he wouldn't do it anymore because of my attitude. I heard someone in the kitchen which was strange because it was 6:15 am and when I got close to the kitchen I saw a smiling Logan sitting at the kitchen table. He had a beautiful smile which half dropped when he saw me.

L: Good morning Harry, I didn't know you wake up so early, Liam told me you usually sleep late.

H: Morning, I do usually, but I couldn't sleep.

L: Oh, I made tea if you want.

H: But you said you don't drink tea then.

L: We don't, its for you guys.

H: That's uhm. Logan I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting.

L: It's okay, I didn't take any of it personally.

LATER THAT DAY

L: Kendall we need to leave now security is waiting for us.

K: Alright I'm coming.

L: Guys remember don't tell anyone why we're going.

J: We know, go have fun.

L: Thanks. I SWEAR KENDALL I'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU.

K: I'm here. You're worse than my mom on a school morning.

K&L: Bye guys.

...

H: Where are Kendall and Logan going?

C: Out.

Lou: Yeah that's kinda weird, why are the two of you not going with them?

J: Uhmmm... B... because uhm Carlos and I didn't wanna go with.

Z: We don't like going places if the one of the others don't go.

C: They do things alone, the two of us do things alone and all 4 of us do things together.

Ni: But...

Li: Niall, want something to eat?

Ni: Yes please.

Li: Now come along.

DATE DATE DATE DATE DATE DATE DATE DATE

-Logan's POV-

We were finally alone, well not actually alone because we had our bodyguards with us. They knew not to bother us when we were on our dates but it would be nice to go on a date just the two of us for once. 

L:Kenny where are we going?

K: Somewhere, don't stress your pretty little head about it now, we're almost there.

L: Please?

K: We're here lets go

Looking around I saw a candle lit picnic. We were at the hockey arena, Kendall's second favourite place. The first was with me and the guys. The lights were all off only a few dimmed ones were on.

L: Its beautiful, when did you do all this?

K: Believe it or not James and Carlos arranged it all.

A WHILE LATER

Kendall and I were lying on the blanket cuddling. It felt so right being here with him. He turned around and kissed me and we started making out but we pulled apart when the need for air came.

K: Logie, I'm tired of hiding.

L: What do you mean... oh.

K: Yeah, I hate sneaking around, not being able to touch or kiss you in public. Now we can't even be together at our own house.

L: I hate it too but what do you think James and Carlos will say because we can't do this without their approval. They'll be affected just as much as we will.

K: I really don't know Logie, We'll just have to explain it to them hoping they'll understand.

L: Okay

We started making out again but pulled apart when one of our bodyguards, Michael walked in.

M: Guys we need to go.

AT HOME

-Kendall's POV-

H: Where have the two of you been? (He asked suspiciously)

K: Its none of your business where we've been.

H: Hm being secretive, now I really want to know.

K: You nosy little B....

L: We were just out doing things management told us to do. Speaking of which please excuse us we need to talk to James and Carlos.

IN LOGAN'S ROOM

C: Whats up, what did management want??

K: Carlos you know we weren't at management right?

C: I know just kidding whats up?

K: Uhm Logan and I were talking and we'd really like to come out.

L: Please guys just see it from our perspective, Its really difficult.....

J: Dude I don't mind. I thinks its amazing.

C: Yeah we'll stand by you no matter what happens.

L: You mean you're not angry?

C: No why would we be?

L: I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want the band associated with gays?

J: You know we're brothers right? Like Litos said "We'll stand by you guys no matter what". We love you guys.

K: We love you too, so you guys don't have a problem right?

C: Not at all.

J: GROUP HUG!!!!! I love us so much.

L: I love us too


	4. Larry Secrets

Louis’ POV

I love spending so much time with my Haz, too bad that we have to sneak around. We don’t want anyone to find out about us, at least not now. It was night time and we were currently heading to Harry’s room. The others were watching some movie. They were so caught up in the movie that they still hadn’t realized that we had left.

Lou: Haz stop that!

H: What I’m not even allowed to grab my boyfriend's ass?

Lou: (Blushing) Not in the hall. They’ll know.

H: Okay, now get that sexy little ass in my room already.

Lou: EXCUSE ME? My ass isn’t little at all!!!

H: Oh believe me I know, that ass is VERY far from little.

INSIDE

I was sitting on top of Harry my thighs either side of him. We were grinding each other while kissing. After a while we finally pulled away. I was lying on top of Harry. 

LoU: I miss this Haz.

H: Me too LouBear. I hate that we have to keep this a secret.

Lou: Me too but we have too if we wanna stay together.

~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~

LIVING ROOM

Logan’s POV

All of this was really weird, Harry and Louis left in the beginning of the movie. I think I was the only one who noticed. I needed advice so I texted Kendall, James and Carlos: DO YOU THINK I SHOULD ASK EM?

Their phones all rang at the same time. 

Ni: Wow. All at the same time. Hey Logan why didn’t you get one?

L: Because unlike these in considered ones, my phone is on vibrate.

Ni: Oh, were those all your songs?

L: Yeah.

They all replied the exact same thing: YES, IF YOU DON’T I WILL.

L: Uhm, guys can I ask you a question?

Z: Yeah sure.

L: Uhm, I. Are are Louis and Harry dating?

Li: No their not.

C: Really, they act like…

J: Carlos!

C: What! I was gonna say they act like their dating. 

K: Yeah and we know how guys in a relationship act towards each other.

Z: How would you know that?

L: Uhm.

K: We’re uhm.

C: Their dating!! (He shouted)

K: Thanks Litos.

C: Always B.

Z: Wait, you mean the two of you are dating?

L: Yeah we are.

Li: Oh my, really?

K: Yup.

Ni: How is it living with them two?

J: Its torture.

C: The worst.

K: Oh, I’m hurt.

J: Yeah, whatever you know we love you.

K: Yeah.

Li: You guys really are close. How long have you guys known each other?

C: Since middle school.

Ni: Wow.

Just then Harry and Louis came walking in looking like they each had a large piece of cake to eat.

H: We heard someone is dating, who is it?

Z: And where have you two been?

Lou: Not important, now who’s dating?

K: Logan and I are dating.

H: Wait you’re gay?

K: No we’re just sucking each other’s faces off.

L: Kendall. Yes Harry we’re dating.

H: Wow gays are so…..

K: No don’t stop I dare you to continue that sentence.

Li: HARRY don’t!

Lou: Congrats lads.

K: Thank you Louis, unlike some people.

L: Guys not today.

Li: Harry I wanna talk to you.

H: …….

LI: NOW!

H: …..

Li: I’m not speaking again, now move.

Ni & C: I’m hungry.

ALWAYS.


	5. Questions, Management

-Liam's POV-

I was furious at Harry for acting this way. I've been trying to keep my cool ever since we landed in L.A.

Li: Harry I am sick and tired of the way you've been acting lately, you know you can talk to me right?

H: Yeah.

Li: Now talk to me whats wrong?

H: Please don't tell anyone.

Li: I promise I won't.

H: I'm jealous Li, their so comfortable being out, they told their mates and we can't even tell anyone.

Li: Aww baby come here. The lads will accept you. I did.

H: I know and I'll always be grateful for that.

~~~NEXT DAY~~~

J: So how are we gonna tell management?

L: We?

J: Yeah we're all in this together.

L: Okay. I was thinking we call em over and tell them.

K: Yeah and hopefully they'll approve.

C: If they don't approve we'll always stand by you.

J: ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL.

~~~MANAGEMENT~~~

Griffin, Gustavo and Kelly were on their way to the house. To say that I was nervous was an understatement.

Grif: So boys what was so important that it couldn't wait until our scheduled meeting next week?

K: We have something to tell you.

Kelly: Okay boys, you're starting to scare me what happened?

L: N-Nothing.

G: Dogs spill it, what did you do?

C: Its a happy announcement,we didn't do anything wrong.

Kendall looked over at me before turning his head to the three people seated in front of us and said:

K: Logan and I are dating,

G: What!?!?!?!?!

Ke: GUSTAVO! Its great guys congratulations.

L: Please don't be mad. (He said turning to Griffin who was already busy on his phone and James noticed too.)

J: GRIFFIN! (He shouted)

Grif: This is amazing, truly amazing.

To say I was shocked was an understatement and apparently I wasn't the only one. We were all starring at him.

Grif: I've just talked to my people at RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid and every band that has had gay members' popularity sky rocketed

K: Griffin, we're not doing this for popularity.

Grif: I know, I'm just saying that BTR will be getting a little but more exposure.

C: So you don't have a problem?

Grif: No not at all.

K & L: Thank you.

Kelly: Okay guys behave, be nice to the other guys and we'll talk next week.

BTR: Okay.

J: I am the only one that thought that was weird.

L: Nope.

K: Totally.

C: Guys where is One Direction?

K: Where were you this morning when they left?

C: They left, aren't they going on tour with us anymore? Was it something I did?

L: Baby no crying, they just went for rehearsals.

C: Oh

~~~LATER~~~

Logan's POV

We got a call from Gustavo telling us to practice Nothing Even Matters and Love Me Love Me. They didn't tell us why and we didn't ask because he would just ignore us. When Kendall started N.E.M he put his arms around me and sang his part and I loved it. The One Direction guys came while we were singing L.M.L.M and we continued singing because it looked like they were enjoying it. We pilled out of the sound studio when we finished singing. Carlos jumped out and gave them all hugs.

Z: What was that for buddy?

L: He thought you guys had left like for good.

Z: You're not getting rid of us that easily.

Hahahahahahah

Li: You guys sounded amazing

J: Thanks.

H: Why were you guys practicing?

K: We don't know, management told us to practice these songs.

~~~A WHILE LATER~~~

H: So what did your management say?

K: To our surprise they were fine with it. Griffin our CEO told us its good for publicity.

Lou: So they're like completely okay with it?

L: Yes they are, they said that all bands that have had a gay member's popularity always sky rocketed.

H: Oh.

Harry's POV

I quickly whipped out my phone and texted Lou knowing his phone was on vibrate and I said: LETS TELL EM.

He replied: OKAY YOU GO FIRST.

H: Uhm Lads,,, and guys. We need to tell you something. So, uh Lou... Louis and I are sorta, kinda dating?

Ni: (Sarcastically) really? We didn't know.

Lou: I sense sarcasms in your voice

Z: You know that we ALL and by ALL I mean even the BTR lads knew there was something between youse two.

H: Li you told em?

Li: I don't break promises Haz.

Z: Liam, you knew and you didn't tell us.

Li: I couldn't.

Ni: Even I figured it out which speaks volumes.

Hahahahaah

Lou: Now why didn't you say something?

Z: We wanted the two of you to admit it yourselves.

Lou: Oh, did the lads tell you guys about us?

C: We sort of figured it out ourselves a while back.

H: Were we really that obvious?

J: Running off in the middle of a movie usually tends to raise suspicion.

H: Oh. (He shrugged with red cheeks)


	6. Coming Outs

1 WEEK LATER

MEETING WITH MANAGEMENT

-Gustavo's POV-

G: Okay boys I hope you've been practicing the songs I gave you?

K: Yes we have, but we still don't know why though?

G: You will be sing it for your live interview.

J: Yay when is it?

G: Tonight!

BTR: What?

Kelly: Yes guys, now lets go over what we expect from this interview.

C: You never tell us what to say on interviews why this one?

G: We want you to reveal your relationship tonight.

L: Are you sure it's the right thing to do?

G: Yes, we've done a bit of "research" so to say into everything going on now around the entertainment industry and we feel it's the right time.

L: I don't want our relationship to become one big stunt, okay?

G: I get you and it won't, trust me.

K: Okay we'll do it, we've been practicing since last week.

L: Yeah.

G: And we want you two to defend them.

C: Defend them against what?

Ke: Just stand by them. Be one band. Show them that this doesn't affect who you guys are and that you're behind them one hundred percent.

J: We'll stand together no matter what anyone else has to say.

Ke: I know that James and I don't doubt it for a second.

C: May we go now?

G: Yes.

Ke: Wait, do you want your stylist to go to the house or will you dress yourself?

J: Uhm, we'll be dressing ourselves.

Ke: Okay, see you later.

L: Bye.

~~~AT HOME~~~

-James' POV-

Lately I've been getting real close with Zayn because we're both really alike in many ways. We're both into fashion, obsessed with our hair and appearances but not on a vain level. Yesterday we spent most of the morning arguing over whose jean was the best. So we want to Carlos and asked him which was better and he said: IF YOU'RE NOT ARGUING ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT LEAVE ME ALONE I'M EATING.

J: Hey monkey you still helping me pick out clothes for our interview?

Z: Yeah, when is it?

J: Tonight.

Z: Really?

J: Yes, so are you still up for it?

Z: Of course. What kind of person would I be if I deserted my friend in his time of need.

J: Time of need. (He scoffed following Zayn into his room)

~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~

-Carlos's POV-

C:I swear if James doesn't get out here I'll,,, I'll,,, I'll mess up his hair.

J: You wouldn't.

C: Finally, what took you so long?

J: Uhm... (He was cut off)

Z: You forgot your comb.

C: Oh I see.

J: What?

C: No nothing.

L: Car's here lets go.

Li, Lou, Ni, Haz: Good luck guys.

Zayn gave James a hug whispering his good luck to him.

INTERVIEW

Interviewer: Singing their latest hit here is Big Time Rush with Nothing Even Matters.

~~~AFTER SONG~~~

Int: So guys I'm really exited to have you here.

L: We're exited to be here too!

Int: Okay before we get to the big news you guys wanted to share why did you specifically choose the song N.E.M to perform today?

J: Its just our way of saying that after what happens today, it won't matter if people hate us for it because we're happy and that's all that matters.

Int: Okay?

C: You'll understand it in a bit.

Int: Okay I can't wait but before they share their news with us, the guys have asked to sing one more song. Give it up, it's Big Time Rush with Love me Love me.

Audiennce: WooHoo

~~~AFTER SONG~~~

Int: I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're all anxiously waiting for your announcement now. (He smiled when the boys came back to their seat)

L: Yeah I think we've held on too long. Kendall, would you like to do the honours?

K: Sure, why not? Firstly, I wanna tell everyone that I'm finally in a relationship.

Audience: Awww/ Noooo

Int: May we know who the lucky lady is?

K:The lucky lady as you say it is actually a Lucky Dude. (He beamed)

Int: What?

L: Hey! you are the lucky one, I am way out of your lead, buddy.

K: Yeah, mm-hm dream on dimples.

L: Its not a dream if its true Shaggy.

C: Shaggy really?

L: Yeah he has shaggy eyebrows.

J: You guys do realise that we're still on live right?

K: Oh my gosh I totally forgot, forgive us.

L: Yeah got caught up in the moment.

Int: No, it's truly amazing to see how you guys normally act towards one another. So what you're saying or not saying Kendall is that you're in a relationship with Logan Henderson?

K: The one and the only, Alex.

Int: And for how long now?

L: For about three months.

Int: So that's what you meant earlier James when you spoke about your reason for choosing Nothing Even Matters.

J: Yes, they're our brothers and we support them.

C: Doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about it.

Int: Well that's really admirable of you guys, you guys really are lucky to have one another and I'm sure all your fans will agree with that. (He said causing the crowd to shout and cheer)

K: And we sang Love me Love me, to show people that we're not afraid to show our love for each other.

L: Yeah, you're not suppose to hide your love for someone because society might have an issue with it.

C: It's time for everyone to be who they want to be, regardless of what others might have to say about it.

Int: You're right and I think with the four of you at the forefront of this people might actually start listening and maybe even changing or adjusting their perspective on this subject.

J: That... that would be great.

Int: Now as much as I don't want this to end, we've sadly run out of time.

A: Aweeee.

Int: I know, I know, but how would you guys like to come back for a follow-up interview?

BTR: We would love that.

~~~AFTER INTERVIEW~~~

J: (Sarcastically) I can't wait to hear what the media has to say.

C: Yeah but at least we don't have a lot of paparazzi following us around.

L: Yeah that's an amazing advantage for us.

~~~AS THEY WALKED OUT~~~

K: Guys I don't think we have that advantage anymore.

They looked out and they saw a sea of paparazzi

C: Griffin wasn't kidding.

L: Yeah but how are we gonna get to the car?

J: I think Griffin got that covered too. (We saw our bodyguards and another large man walking towards us)

M: Guys this is Freight Train- extra security, the rest are surrounding the van, now lets go.

The minute we drove away paparazzi stopped following us.

C: At least we're not that famous for them to follow us home.

J: yeah, but they'll go mad once One Direction comes out.

C: Which means we'll be on lock down.

K: But then they'll be as happy as Logan and I which would be really good for them.

J: Hey we're happy too.

K: I know, thanks guys.


	7. Interviews All Around

-Logan's POV-

L: Griffin just called, we need to talk about the interview tomorrow.

C: Really again? I'll go get James and Kendall they're downstairs with the other lads.

L: No need Litos, we need to go to them.

C: Why?

L: It is going to be a BTR and 1D interview.

C: Really, now James and Zayn can spend more time together.

L: You that noticed too?

C: Yup and when I asked him about it he totally lied to my face.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

C: Jaime.

J: What did you do?

C: What do you mean?

J: When ever you call me Jaime it means you did something.

C: Not this time, this time I have a question...

J: I don't think I want to here this but go ahead.

C: Is there something going on between you and Zayn because if there is, I won't judge you.

J:No there isn't!

C: You know we're best friends right, so you don't need to lie to me..

J: I know we are but I'm not lying.

C: Well I personally think that you're lying straight to my face, I can always tell when you're lying.

J: I told you I'm not dating Zayn. now leave me alone! (He said harshly)

C: I WILL

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~

L: And the two off you haven't talked since?

C: Yes..

L: So that's why you've been acting all gloomy lately?

C: Probably.

L: Don't worry he'll come around.

C: Yeah I hope.

L: Litos it will, now lets go downstairs and tell them whats happening.

...

L: Guys can you listen up real quick. I got a call and we have a meeting arranged for tomorrow.

C: It's going to be a Big Time Rush and One Direction interview.

J: Will all nine of us be on camera? (Carlos just glared at him)

L: Yes it's like a group interview.

J: Wait whats wrong with him? Why are you glaring at me, Carlos?

C: Excuse me guys.

L: Carlos wait.

C: I wanna go do something quickly Logie.

L: Fine. James you better fix this.

J: What, why me? What did I do? 

L: Talk to him, fix it.

-James' POV-

I've been receiving glares from Carlos since yesterday and I still don't know why and now Logan's also glaring at me which is really weird. 

I decided to go look for Carlos because he's the only one that can tell me what happened. I found him in his room headphones on, staring at the ceiling. 

J: Litos can we talk?

C: What could you possibly want from me?

J: Please tell me why you're mad. What did I do?

C: You're lying to me. We've always been honest with one another no matter how many lies we might've told the world, the four of us have always been honest with each other/

J: But I'm not lying to you about anything, Carlos.

C: Okay, let me ask you this then: Do you have feelings for Zayn?

J: Uhm y-yes.

C: Now why couldn't you just say that yesterday?

Z: Because I didn't know how he felt about me.

C: Does the fact that you're telling me now mean that you know how he feels about you?

J: Yeah, we talked about it last night and he likes me too.

C: Awe, congrats,

J: Yeah thanks, so you're not mad anymore?

C: I don't have any reason to be, buddy. (He said pulling him in for a hug)

~~~NEXT DAY~~~

~~~INTERVIEW~~~

Int: Welcome back guys. I see you've brought guest along this time. I hear you're all living together, why's that?

C: Because these british "Lads" as they say it need protection and we have a safe house.

L: Li... Carlos really? We're going on tour together and everyone thought it would be good if we got to know each other before hand.

Int: That's smart, now Logan what were you about to call Carlos just now?

L: Litos, its just what we call him, our pet name for him.

Int: So lads how is it living with Big Time Rush?

Z: Its really nice. 

Li: Its actually creepy how much our band have in common. It's insane.

Ni: They have nice food. (He said with a serious expression causing the audience to laugh)

Int: And how is it living with One Direction?

L: Its something alright. There are very strong personalities between us.

K: Its awful, I always end up arguing with Curly over there for some or other reason.

L: Most of which are usually stupid.

C: Its weird you know because it feels like they're the British version of us.

Int: That must be interesting, speaking of which; Kendall I didn't know you were such a hot head.

K: I'm not, Harry just has a way to get under my skin.

H: But most of the time we argue over minor/ stupid things like Logan said.

Int: So you mentioned similarities tell me about them.

L: James and Zayn are practically the same person. They're both the loving yet self obsessed ones in the bands.

Li: Kendall and Harry are both hot headed monkeys.

L: And Louis is like a mixture of all of us except Liam and I with an added crazy.

Li: And there's no sane way to explain Niall and Carlos because to put it nicely, they're both food loving psycho's. (He said making everyone laugh)

Lou: Oh really? You're really going to leave someone or two someone's out?

Int: Leave who out?

K: Logan and Liam are like the over bearing, over protective, controlling parents.

L & Li: Hey.

HaHaHaHaHa

Lou: It's not mean if it's true.

Int: James, Carlos ya'll have been quiet over there, I have a question for the two of you.

C: Okay.

Int: How is it living under the same roof with what's now know as Kogan?

C: I wanna say its awful, I really do but its not. It's kinda cute seeing them together all cute and cuddly.

J: Yeah, they don't rub their relationship in our faces but they don't hide their relationship either which is real good for all of us in that house.

The interview ended after a couple more questions with the interviewer wishing them luck on their up coming tour.

...


	8. Defend Till The End

-Harry's POV-

Louis and I were lying on my bed snogging and kissing him felt like the most normal thing in the world. We spent a lot of time kissing or just simply cuddling. Which made me realise just how much I love this boy

Lou: Whats wrong Hazza?

H: I'm just happy LouBear.

Lou: Happy about what?

H: Me and you... Us. Lou can't we try again with management?

Lou: Try what, what do you mean?

H: Lets tell them that we're dating and that we wanna go public with it.

Lou: Okay, let's do it but we need to talk to Liam and the other guys too before we even think about doing anything.

H: I'll text them to come up here.

...

Z: What is it I was busy with J, I was just busy.

Ni: Mm-hm, busy with James.

Z: Niall.

Ni: Zayn.

Li: Don't text me to come to your room, I'm not your servant.

Lou: We wanted to run something by you guys.

H: We were thinking about telling management again that we're dating.

Ni: Again, what do you mean?

Lou; Two weeks before we left for L.A we told them that we might like each other.

H: And they told us that we were not allowed to tell anyone at all.

Ni: That's not right.

Z: Yeah, it's your lives.

H: We know but it's not like we had a choice in the matter.

Z: It's still not right, how how did Liam find out?

Lou: Liam is smart he figured it out.

Ni: Go ahead, I'm behind you.

H: Thanks.

Z: So am I, now can I leave I have something to do. 

Ni: Zayn, Zayn, Zayn.

Z: What? (He asked with a smile on his face)

Ni: Nothing.

Lou: Li you still haven't said anything.

Li: Guys just do what you want. Doesn't matter what I have to say.

H: Are you mad?

Li: No I'm not, I just don't want you guys getting hurt again.

Lou: We understand that but we can't let that put us off telling them again.

Li: No you shouldn't. (He smiled) Now I really got to go, Logan and I were busy with something.

Z: Me too.

Ni: Cheers.

Lou: Do you think Li is angry?

H: No, maybe he's just surprised.

Lou: Yeah maybe.

~~~MANAGEMENT~~~

H: Is it okay if we invited management over here?

L: No biggy, its your house too.

H: Thanks.

K: So why are they coming?

Lou: We're going to tell them about us.

J: Good luck.

C: Who's coming?

Ni: Our head security and tour manager, Paul and uncle Simon.

C: Oh my gosh. Simon Cowell is going to be in our house, Oh My Gosh. I can't wait to meet him.

L: Don't worry we'll make ourselves scarce when they arrive.

Lou: No we want you to stay.

J: Really?

H: Yeah.

...

P: Good morning lads, how's it going?

Ni: Fine.

Z: Just peachy.

Lou: Amazing.

H: Mm-hm.

P: Liam, what's wrong, what happened?

Li: Nothing, just not that up to talking.

Ni: Wheres Simon?

P: He's just finishing up a phone call.

BTR walked into the living room at exactly the same time that Simon did.

Z: Great let me introduce you this is Logan and his boyfriend Kendall, that is Carlos a big fan of yours and this is James.

Ni: James. (He whispered causing Zayn to blush slightly)

C: I'm so happy to meet you.

S: Hello Mr Pena.

C: How did you know my surname?

S: Like I wouldn't do background checks on the guys my boys would be living with. (He smiled giving Carlos a handshake) 

AFTER A WHILE

S: You what!

H: Louis and I are dating.

P: Guys we talked about this.

Lou: And we're tired of hiding, we want to come out.

H: Yeah, it's time.

P: You wouldn't.

S: Its all because of the negative influence from those two faggots sitting there.

J: Oh, don't you dare talk about our brothers like that!

S: Its the truth.

C: Their not faggots!!

S: Yes they are.

J: This is still our house and we want you to leave. Now.

P: You have no right too... (He was cut off)

Li: Just get out, they want you to leave and it's their house.

C: We'll call security.

S: We'll leave but you don't have our permission to reveal your little pesty relationship.

...

J: I'm really sorry for the way we've just acted but I wasn't going to sit quiet while they bad mouthed my brothers.

Lou: No its okay. Liam what wrong tell me now?

Li: Fine, I knew this would happen again and I didn't want the two getting hurt again. It's not fair.

Lou:So, I think I'll go to my room for now.

H: I'll accompany you. 

C: We need to do something.

Z: Yeah but what?

C: Don't know

~~~LATER AT NIGHT~~~

Big Time Rush

L: We're going on a little road trip tomorrow morning.

J: Where too?

L: To Synco records we need to talk to Paul and Simon.

C: Only the four of us.

L: Yep.

J: Why do we have to help them, it doesn't affect us.

L: James we're Big Time Rush we help each other and people close to us going through tough times.

K: Yeah and remember what we said in our interview and what Alex said about us being in front of this. We could help change people's perspective of all of this. They don't all have to be so negative about it.

J: I know, when are we leaving?

K: He made an appointment for breakfast.

C: No breakfast.

L: If you wake up early i'll make you a light breakfast.

C: Okay nighyt, night. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

L: You do realise that you're still in my room right?

K: Yeah we're all sleeping here tonight babe.

L: Why?

J: We want too, now shut up.

~~~NEXT DAY~~~

L: Okay guys lets go.

J: Coming.

C: I'm done thanks for the food.

K: Stop stressing babe we'll get there on time (He said kissing Logan)

AT SYNCO RECORDS

S: So why did you want to see us because we're not going to apologize and we don't have time for your teenage tantrums.

K: We're neither teenagers nor were we throwing tantrums.

P: Yeah right.

L: Okay everyone the reason we're here is simple. We just want you to know that Harry and Louis were dating long before they moved in, our coming out didn't have any effect on the two of them. They feel that now that they have told their band mates they should tell everyone because it really is infectious once you've told one person. Our management team told us that it was okay if we went public with our relationship because they said that it would be good for the band and it is and we're all a lot happier now. 

S: I get where you're coming fro Mr Henderson but it's a really difficult decision.

L: Just Logan.

J: W get that but try and imagine how this must feel for the two of them.

S: Give us time to think this all through will you, we'll give them a ring once we come to a decision.

J: No, call us instead, we want it to be a surprise.

S: Okay.

~~~BAND VAN~~~

J: That was great. (He said sarcastically)

K: It's a start.

L: Okay next we need to convince those "Lads" to reveal their relationship on our last interview before the tour starts.

C: They'll agree once Simon agrees.

L: No, I don't care what Simon says, we're gonna convince them to come out, then there's nothing anyone else can do.

J: Bu... (He was cut off)

L: Okay enough, we'll talk later, I wanna sleep

...


	9. Don't Care Anymore

-Logan's POV-

L: No, no, nooo. How could they do this? (He started crying, then immediatley stoped with a determined look on his face) I need to do something. Okay I got it. James, Carlos, Kendall! Come here.

C: Yeah whats up?

L: Synco called, they don't accept. But I have a plan. Where's Larry?

J: They went out on a date.

L: Okay that's good.

K: Hun whats going on?

L: Meet me downstairs with the rest of the guys.

J: Talking about Liam, Niall and Zayn?

C: Zayn!

L: Carlos not now and yes get them too!

...

K: Okay here we are, what now?

L: Okay don't talk just listen first. We're gonna have to convince Louis and Harry to come out.

Li: Yea and we want them to come out at our final pre tour interview tomorrow night.

L: Now Synco doesn't approve, so we'll have to lie to them.

Li: But Logan and I will tell you what to say because we're both TERRIBLE liars.

Z: Yeah you can say that again.

Li: Shut Up!!!!!

K: How does Liam know this but I don't.

L:I needed someone on the inside so to speak plus we're both smart. (He added the last part comically)

K: Yeah, Yeah.

J: So what do we do?

L: So this is what we'll do...

~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~

K: Guys we have our final interview tomorrow and we agreed that you do it then.

H: Do what then?

Z: Tell everyone that you and Lou are dating.

Lou: We can't, what about management? They pretty much forbade us from doing it.

C: No bother, we already talked to S.. your management.

H: You did?

Ni: Yeah they did all on their own.

J: Yesterday morning.

H: Why?

C: Because everyone should be allowed to be open with the one they love.

Lou: Let's do it, Harry.

H: Okay but...

J: But what? no buts.

H: What do you think Liam will say? I don't want to do this behind his back.

Li:I don't have a problem with it. (He said finally making his presence known) They informed me and it's fine.

Lou: Really. Li you're okay with it?

Li: Of course I am, chum.

Lou: Lets call Paul and Simon and let them know we're doing it.

Li: No Don't!!!!

H: Why?

Li: Uh.

Z: Uh, Liam already told them.

Lou: You told em before we agreed?

Li: I... I knew you'd accept?

H: Oh-kay.

~~~INTERVIEW~~~

Interviewer: This is their last interview before they start their world tour in two days this Friday. Give a big warm welcome to Big Time Rush and One Direction.

Audience: Woooo. Yeah, aaahhh!!!

The interviewer introduced himself to the guys and got right to the questions after a few more greetings were made.

Int: Okay, as some of you might know, on our show we usually start with a few tweets posted by your fans for tonight's show.

J: Yeah, sure.

Z: No problem.

Int: First tweet: OMG my two favourite bands rocking out together can't wait. WooHoo.

Next: Nine of the hottest guys on stage together. #WorldTour yeah, yeah

I: The last one was actually amusing and it got a lot of retweets from both fan bases so we just couldn't ignore it.

: Everyone knows that we don't like #rushers and @BTR at all but this tour is gonna be AWESOME. #RushersAndDirectionersUnite for NOW!!!

H: I never thought I'd see the day that Rushers and Directioners are not threatening to to kill each other.

K: No, our Rushers don't threaten people but I've heard that Directioners do.

J: Yeah I've heard that too.

H: Na ah Directioners are just defending themselves.

C: Against Rushers who did absolutely nothing to them.

L: Okay lets just agree that both fan bases defend the bands that they like.

Li: Yeah now stop acting like little children you seven.

Seven: Yes daddies. (They said childishly)

HaHaHaHaHa

~~~AFTER A WHILE~~~

Int: So anything exciting happening apart from the tour?

K: No, we have really boring lives otherwise.

Int: Oh come on, no one in this room believes that not even your friends up here.

Z: We do have a little, tiny something to share.

Int: Okay this is getting interesting.

Ni&C: Drum roll please.

H: Okay for some of you this will be somewhat familiar.

Lou: Well, Harry and I are... together.

[Gasp]

Int: You know that that really doesn't come as big a surprise as one would think, we've all heard the Larry Stylinson rumors.

H: Really, even the lads and the guys said it wasn't a surprise. When we told the BTR guys who we hadn't known that well at the time they said the same thing.

Int: We were all waiting for you two to eventually just admit to what everyone else already knew.

Lou: Yeah, yeah we get it. (He joked)

Int: Following in the footsteps of your Big Time bros over there and coming out, it's a brave choice but the right one, in my opinion. Congratulations boys.

H: Thank you, we really appreciate it.

Lou: We really do. (He smiled broadly)

Int: That's possibly the best way to end the show. So everyone, that's it for the BTR and 1D clash the next time you'll see them will be this Friday at their opening concert.

BTR&1D: Bye guys.

H: Directioners are saints! (He shouted over the cheering which only got louder)

K: Na ah (He quoted Harry from earlier)

L: Guys really?

H: But... (He was cut off)

Li: Bye everyone see you all SOON.

~~~BACK STAGE~~~

Liam's phone started ringing the second their microphones were taken off and the screen lit up with Simon's face.

Ni: Here comes trouble?

L: Why would there be trouble?

Z: Management (He said with a bored tone)

H: I thought you said that they were okay with it?

J: Not really.

H: Not really?

C: No technically we said we spoke to them.

K: Yeah, we never said that they agreed.

H: What?

K: But you did anyways and all your fans are cool with it judging by the latest trends online. #ILoveLarry #IKnewLarryExisted #YayForLarry #WooHooLarry

~~~ON THE PHONE~~~

Li: Hey uncle Si.. (He was cut off)

S: Don't uncle Simon me, why did they do? I thought you were suppose to be the responsible one.

Li: I am....

S: No, SHUT UP!!! You were suppose to tell us that they were going...

Li: No, No (he shouted) No, I'm done, I'm done listening to you. You throw your weight around. I'm 20. I might be the most responsible one but that doesn't mean that I have control over everything. They did what was right. What I think is right and there's nothing you guys can do except going along with it because it's out there now. Good Bye Simon

~~~OFF THE PHONE~~~

H: What was that about?

Li: Management is going bonkers.

Lou: You okay?

Li: Yeah I'm fine.

L: Sorry guys to interrupt but we need to go.

K: First we need to find James and Zayn. Who knows where they are?

C&Ni: We Do (The said in a sing song tone)

J: We're here.

Z: Yeah I was just checking that his hair was straight and he did the same for mine.

C: Sure?

Ni: Yeah?

L: Lets go


	10. Tour Time(I think)

-Louis' POV-

Simon and Paul were on their way over to the “Band House” and Liam still hasn’t come out of his room since last night and he doesn’t want to tell us what happened. Here goes nothing.

Simon started shouting the minute he walked in.

S: That was the most irresponsible thing you could have done.

P: Did you think of the consequences?

L: Sir there aren’t any consequences all their fans are exited. Some even sent encouraging tweets to Harry and Louis. Everyone is taking this very well

P: Wait, their fans accepted them, why didn’t you tell me?

S: Not important. Where is LIAM?

Lou: He’s in his room.

L: He’s not well, might not be wise to bother him.

S: He’s not ill, just ashamed. Where is his room?

C: Second room down the left hall.

-Liam’s POV-

I heard Simon and Paul’s voices and I knew it wasn’t long until Simon waltz into my room. And there he is.

S: What the hell was that? (He shouted)

Li: I know I should have told you but you would have tried to stop them.

S: Damn right I would have.

Li: But do you see everyone is supporting them we’re more famous now if that’s even possible.

S: Mr Payne this isn't a time for joking, you know what I feel like doing right now?... I could, I could cancel this whole opening act of yours.

L: No please don’t do that I beg you. You can't do that because not only would it throw our name in the gutter but you'd lose a lot of money.

S: If you ever pull a stunt like this again. I swear.

Li: So you’re fine with them dating in public?

S: No but it's not like I have a choice since we’re getting more publicity. I won’t do anything. This time. I actually only came here to find out why you didn’t tell me.

Li: Thank you

~~~NEXT DAY~~~

-Logan’s POV-

I was sitting in the kitchen when Liam walked in. 

L: I should probably have guessed you would be up next, I don’t know why I get my hopes up thinking the others would wake up early.

Li: Yeah I stopped hopping last year.

L: Yeah I should too, you okay?

Li: Uhm its…

L: Sorry didn’t mean to pry you don’t have to tell me.

Li: No, it's just that Simon expects me to be the responsible one. I’m suppose to tell them when the lads wanna do something but I didn’t.

L: You didn’t tell them because you knew they would try to stop them. So you did what was right for the boys.

Li: Thanks Logan, it feels good to have someone to talk to, someone who actually understands how my responsibility makes me feel.

L: No prob. Come here.

They hugged but Liam quickly pulled away when he realised what they were doing.

Li: Uhm s-sorry for that don’t know what came over me.

L: Hey I suggested the hug. Besides it was a friendly hug.

Li: Okay, lets go wake them up.

~~~AFTER DIFFICULTY GETTING OUT OF BED~~~

~~~AFTER BREAKFAST~~~

L: Okay guys packing.

Carlos made a sound one would only expect from a dying animal

J: I hate packing.

Z: Why?

J: I always have to choose between which hair things to take with.

Z: Oh.

L: Focus guys, Carlos-no food this time, you don’t want your clothes to get sticky again do you?

L: Okay. Kenny-please don’t take any hockey sticks with, I have it covered, they’ll have some there.

K: Okay hun.

L: And last but certainly not the least Jamie-One extra bag for you and you’ll have to fit clothes, shoes and your other hair things in there.

J: Not everything will fit.

L: You have two bags make it happen.

Z: I can help you pack if you want me to.

J: Yes, please thank you.

L: MOVE OUT

Lou: Okay, daddy d what about us?

Li: Firstly I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting.

1D: Its okay.

Li: Now Niall-only pack in the essentials. Zayn-no more than 10 types of gel.

Z: But, bu…

Li: No more than 10. Lou NO CARROTS, there will be backstage, in the bus and all our interviews.

Z: Fine.

Li: Harry-no pranks this time please.

H: Fine and LouLou I’ll make sure we have enough carrots for you.

~~~AFTER PACKING~~~

K: So everybody ready?

C: As ready as we’ll ever be.

J: I’m so excited.

L: This is really happening guys. Tomorrow we leave.

K: Yep.

L: Guys remember the promise we always make each other before leaving on tour?

C:Yeah

J: Stick together no matter what.

C: Stay true to ourselves

K: Help each other.

L: Try to have fun.

J: And you guys will have some alone time promise.

K: Thanks Jamie.

C: BTR WooHoo.

~~~NEXT DAY~~~

C&Ni: Buses are here!!!!!

Z: How are we gonna travel?

J: First plane then bus, then later plane and bus again.

TOUR TIME

Grand total: 7 897 number of words.


End file.
